Omnitrix
|-|Omnitrix (Original)= |-|Omnitrix (Recalibrated)= |-|Omnitrix (Second)= Summary The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, is Azmuth's greatest invention. A repository of alien DNA from across the universe, it allows its wielder to transform into any species recorded within in. This gives it tremendous potential for both furthering understanding and waging war. Originally sent to Earth to be placed under Max Tennyson's protection, it is instead found by Max's grandson, Ben, thus changing the boy's life forever. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Omnimatrix, Omnitrix Origin: Ben 10 Wielders: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson (Alternate Timeline, Non-canon), Max Tennyson (Non-canon), Albedo, Azmuth, Vilgax Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Self-Destruction via Self-Destruct Mode, Biological Manipulation via DNA Recombination and rescontruction, Power Mimicry via Capture/Scan Mode Attack Potency: Universe level+ via self-destruction (If users let the charge build up for a few days, it will destroy the entire universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ with its fully charged self-destruct mode, failsafe transformation speed (Can send out an energy ripples that can destroy the entire universe in a short period of time, Alien X can recreate the universe in an instant. Reacted to the Big Bang, at least 32.5 Septillion Times FTL) Durability: Unknown Range: Some meters with Scan Mode, Galactic range with DNA Recombination, Universal+ with Self-Destruct Mode Weaknessess: The Omnitrix has a cooldown of a few minutes (but this disappears if the Omnitrix glitches or Ben unlocks the Master Code), it cannot copy aliens that lack DNA, are hybrids, came from the same species of the user, or are not sapiens. The S.D.M need some days to charge to destroy the universe, and the Omnitrix will lockdown while in Scan Mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Activate Mode: The Omnitrix's default mode, allowing the user to transform into an alien recorded within for 10 to 20 minutes. However, once this time is up, Omnitrix will go into "Recharge Mode", locking itself down for a minimum of five minutes in order to prevent incorrigible damage to the user's DNA. However, the Omnitrix can instantly recharge in the face of sudden, mortal danger in order to protect its wielder. * Capture/Scan Mode: When the Omnitrix detects new DNA not present in its records, it can copy the DNA of the new sample by making direct contact with the alien or by scanning the alien with a visor under the watch's face. * Self-Destruct Mode: The failsafe measure put in place should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands, it can be set to destroy itself with the voice command, "Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0". After activation, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes, with the power of the explosion being proportionate to the amount of time spent charging. The Omnitrix can gather enough energy in thirty seconds to blast off the arm of Vilgax, but can unleash a ripple of energy that can destroy the entire universe if allowed to charge for a few days. * Master Control: A function that is only granted by Azmuth to users who have used the Omnitrix for a sufficiently long amount of time (or, in the case of Ken Tennyson, forcibly modified the device), it allows the user to switch between any alien recorded in the Omnitrix with a thought and disables the time out function, allowing them to remain transformed indefinitely. * DNA Manipulation: In addition to allowing the user to take up the form of other aliens, the Omnitrix can alter the biological makeup of others and repair damaged genetic structures. This function was able to cure the severe genetic damage caused by Xenocyte parasitism and apply the traits of numerous aliens onto the Highbreed in order to remedy the genetic stagnation they caused through their own inbreeding. Category:Ben 10 Category:Weapons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Destruction Users